Happy Birthday Zoro
by Le.Jester.Vixen
Summary: NOVEMBER BABY! I, the author, am pathetic and doesn't care because I'm giving a Happy Birthday shout out to Roronoa Zoro. ./ \
1. 2011

Yes! I get to have a shout out to a November baby! Whoo~ -dancing around bedroom-

Sorry |okay, not really| but I'm just so excited. What's green, lush and sways in the wind? That's right: a blade of grass.

Okay, let me actually be serious |or as serious as I can actually get. I know, I'm too giddy right now. **^./^\**| But it's Zoro's birthday!

I swear, this man went from hot to bloody sexy in two years. I know that I'm a big Boshi-kun (Luffy) fan but man, all of the Straw Hat Guys |yes, Usopp, Franky and Brook included. Wow, that just makes me a very sad person… oh well | got too sexy. But back to the main topic.

I was gonna be stingy and not tell you what my nickname for him is but then that would be really mean on my part and I don't like being mean. So my name for him is Sleep-Train. It's a little obvious why that's my name for him since it's two things that he enjoys to do. **^-/^\** Jeez, I really am a sad person and I keep getting off topic.

Any who |as I'll attempt to stay on the main topic but will probably fail yet again| it's Roronoa Zoro's 21st birthday! Oh, I'm so happy! -continues to dance around the room-

Let's see, Sleep-Train:  
>He's gotten better with his fighting skills.<br>He's gotten sexier with his looks |even though it was unintentional|  
>He's probably more into his training.<br>His drinking has probably gotten worse |or better if you're an alcoholic| since he's been around Mihawk and who knows if the two of them have been drinking during what little resting periods Sleep-Train's been having.  
>He's probably a <em><strong>really<strong>_ heavy sleeper now |not like he wasn't in the first place|  
>And his sense of direction has gotten—never mind. <strong><em>THAT <em>**is just me being a wishful thinker. I know for a fact that his navigating skills suck just as much as they did two years ago if they haven't gotten worse. -sighs- Oh well, Sleep-Train has to have some kind of flaw, right? Right.

Alright, let me round this up before I start talking about why November babies are awesome and what not **and** why Sleep-Train falls into that category or why he recently caught my eye after years of watching One Piece. |Case and point = I'm just pathetic now.|

Sleep-Train, you're an awesome swordsman who will definitely become the strongest one day; one hell of a good first mate; useless when it comes to directions |but I still love you because you make me laugh|; a hilarious rival when it comes to Smooth Prince (Sanji; I know, I changed his nickname); and all in all, a really swiggy, awesome guy. I wish you a Happy Birthday and hope that you drink until you have lots of fun since you can't pass out. Make sure you take a drink or two for me. **^./^\**

Happy Birthday Sleep-Train.

* * *

><p><strong>Le . Jester .Vixen:<br>**I do not own One Piece


	2. 2012

**Happy Birthday Roronoa Zoro**

**One Piece Birthday Tribute**

Such a lovely day today (andthismonthcoughcough).

It's everyone's favorite green-haired, santouryu users, strong-willed, directionless, first-mate's birthday today. Yay! I could've thrown in that he's kind of an alcoholic and he sleep through anything (I feel bad for whatever poor soul that wakes him) but I'll save that for another time.

I'll be honest. I didn't care too much for Zoro when I first seen One Piece. Actually, I never really care for One Piece because of the artwork, heck, I didn't even give the storyline a chance. Oh gosh, I'm so ashamed to admit such awful words and to even doubt Oda-Sensei's work. But after catching a glimpse of Impel Down I thought it was pretty interesting and not only did I start reading the manga from the beginning but I watched the anime too and after the first 3 episodes and first 5 chapters I instantly fell in love with it. I even distinctly remember slapping myself for not checking it sooner.

Wow, I'm really off-topic now.

So as a crazed fan I wanna wish Roronoa Zoro a Happy 21st Birthday, again (Lucky fictional characters. It takes them years to get older). I drew a scene of Zoro in the short little one-shot that you'll read within the next minute or few seconds if you wanna skip my ramblings. Go ahead and skip if you like. I don't mind. I was also going to draw a comic to this but I didn't have enough time since I love to detail everything that I do. Maybe if I have time not trying to do all of these chapter updates, new stories, and reports for school then I'll do it.

Two of my favorite running gags has to be with Sleep-Train:

The first is Zoro sleeping anywhere. Why? Because I can hardly sleep in my own bed for crap while this man sleep through anything whenever he feels like it.

The second is his "Expert Navigational Skill." As a child I had the same idea that he did, thinking that "North" is going "Up" but I grew out of it. He, on the other hand… his sense of directions are flawful. I don't know if flawful is a real word or not but his navigation is full of flaws and I love it.

Since I'm done yapping then I'll let you guys go ahead and read this one-shot. Enjoy

**A Needle in a Haystack**

**Thousand Sunny: Crow's Nest**

"19,997." Another drop of sweat rolls off of the man's chin onto the metal carpeted floor as he pushes himself up again using only his thumbs, index and middle fingers. He lowers himself back down only to stop before his nose and chest touch the floor. "19,998." The half-ton weights wrapped around his wrists and ankles mean nothing to him. "19,999." He can't even feel the two ton weights on top of his back anymore. "20,000."

Sadly enough his four ton weight training session has to come to an end for now. The reason why? He promised Chopper that he wasn't going to strain his body, not like he does anyways. He had to convince the little doctor that doing twenty thousand push-ups only using six fingers while attaching four tons to his body wasn't going to do anything to him. It's a good thing that Luffy came when he did to distract the doctor so Zoro could come up here or else Chopper would still be trying to convince him otherwise.

Zoro sits himself down, allowing the two giant weights to crash on the floor. Hopefully the floor doesn't get damaged or else Franky is going to fuss at him for destroying his ship. It's not that he intends for Sunny to get damaged but if the ship is as strong as that crazy cyborg says it is then two flimsy weights shouldn't cause it any harm.

He then unbuckles the straps from his wrists and ankles before sliding the two giant weights towards a corner. He grabs the four straps with his right hand and gets up, lifting them above his head as a yawn escapes him.

What is it about today that's just making him so sleepy? Ever since he woke up he wanted to do nothing but go right back to sleep but before he could even try to both Usopp and Franky kicked him out of his hammock to deal with a morning storm. After he dealt with that he was going to try and take a quick nap but Luffy threatened him, saying that he was going to eat his share of breakfast. Even though the stupid cook's food is mediocre at best he didn't want to miss a meal because he wouldn't have much energy to do anything. Since everyone knows that they need to be at full strength in the New World then of course he'd have to eat, which then led him to exercise for a bit afterwards.

Another yawn escapes his lips and he brings his free hand to cover his mouth. Yeah, his nap had been delayed too many times today. He's gonna find a quiet place to rest and probably some fresh air too. Alright, that settles it; he's gonna nap in a quiet place on the deck.

Finally reaching the corner he places the strapped weights on top of the rest before heading for the ladder to look for a good spot. Once he's standing on the mast underneath the crow's nest, he jumps down only to hear "Gum Gum Rocket!" The next thing he knows he's flying through the air.

Luffy, Brook, Chopper, and Usopp just move their heads as they comically watch Zoro fly over the water and land on a small patch of green with a loud thud and a puff of smoke can be seen afterwards.

"Uh…" Luffy starts as he blinks his eyes before he just starts laughing. "—sorry Brook, but Zoro took your turn instead."

Brook joins his captain in laughter. "I had no idea that Zoro-san wanted to play too."

"Zoro wanted to play too?" Chopper asks before he looks between the bars of the rail to the little patch of green.

A comical sweat drop appears on the back of Usopp's head as he focuses in the same direction. "I don't think that he was playing." He then turns his attention back towards Luffy. "You do know that he's gonna kill you when he comes back, right?"

"Don't worry about it." Luffy waves it off with a grin on his face. "Besides, he's gonna get lost again and by the time he finally does come back he'll forget all about it."

"Forget about what?"

Luffy instantly freezes, knowing that he's gonna get in trouble. Nami had already told him that they weren't allowed to play rough, as in they're not allowed to play around at all. He turns around and tries to cover his fault by laughing some more. "It-it's nothing, nothing at all."

"Oh," Nami places her hands on her hips and leans closer to her captain, "—then why are you starting to sweat, _Captain_?"

"I, uh…"

"Oi, has anyone seen that lazy patch of moss anywhere?" Sanji asks from the opened galley.

Everyone on deck turns their attention towards the cook.

"Not that I care but it is that brute's birthday."

Franky walks towards the deck from the bow of the ship. "That sounds like you do care."

A pulsating tick can be seen on the side of the cook's head. "I just wanted to know what the walking algae wanted to have. It wasn't even my idea. If it wasn't for Robin-chan then I wouldn't ever care."

"So you do _care_." Usopp says while trying to hold back a grin.

"Oh shut up. Have you jerks seen 'em or not?"

"Yeah," Luffy points to the little spec of green to his left, "—I sent him over there?"

"You _**sent**_ him?"

Oh crap. He was trying to hide that information from Nami, huh? "Uh…"

The navigator takes a step forwards, making her captain take one back. "You were playing again, weren't you? And don't even think about lying, Luffy, we all know that you can't."

Luffy turns his head to look towards his cohorts. "Uh, guys…"

"H-hey, don't look over here." Usopp quickly says as he's trying not to be scared along with Chopper and Brook. "That's between you and Nami."

"But you guys were playing around too. I had to launch Brook onto the water to see how many times he was gonna run around Sunny before you had to go save him."

The sound of Usopp's face palm echoes around the area while both Chopper and Brook lower their heads. Why does Luffy have to tell on them? Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut about them playing? Why is he always getting them in trouble?

Luffy tilts his head for a second before feeling the angry aura of his navigator in front of him. He should really learn to keep his mouth shut about these types of things.

"Didn't I tell you," Nami's right hand balls into a tight fist, "—that you weren't allowed to rough house today?"

Luffy lifts his hands up in defense as he takes another step back. "W-wait a sec, we were bored but we couldn't bother Zoro because he was training and he always gets cranky when he's interrupted. That's why we were playing. We were just waiting for Zoro."

"But you idiots were playing too dangerously. Did you forget? Brook is a Devil Fruit User. He's a hammer."

"But he's really light. That's why he can run on water like that."

"What would've happened if he couldn't though, huh? He'd sink."

"And that's why we had Usopp around. He would've saved him. I know what I'm doing Nami."

"Okay, let's say that you do but what if we were attacked?"

"We can handle anything that comes our way."

"What if we needed someone to use the cannon? You can't aim right with it Luffy."

"I know I can't but neither can you. I've seen your shooting skills Nami and you really suck at it."

Nami lowers her head but her right arm is shaking.

Franky, Usopp, Chopper and Brook all take a few steps back while Sanji shakes his head and takes a drag from his cigarette. And this is why their captain stays getting in trouble from their navigator. He doesn't know when to shut his mouth.

Luffy brings a hand up. He probably just hurt her feelings from saying that. "Nami, you're not that bad at it. I mean," he scratches the back of his head, "—you do suck but you're still better than I am with it. And besides," a grin goes back on his face, "—you don't need to shoot canons because you always save us when we're dealing with the weather and you tell us where we have to go next."

Nami relaxes her hand and lifts her head up, a smile adorning her face. "You're right. My thing is navigating, huh?"

Luffy closes his eyes and laughs. "Yep."

Wow, this is new. Everyone was expecting her to just let him have it and send his face to the ground but Nami really did mature a lot if she lets something like this pass.

As soon as Luffy opens his eyes to look at his navigator he sees the smile quickly disappear only to be replaced by a scowl before he feels a fist on the top of his head, sending him face first to the grassy deck.

A sigh leaves everyone's lips as they lower and shake their heads. There is no way that Nami would've matured like that.

"How's that for my shooting skills?!"

"Technically that's not shooting." Usopp thinks aloud.

"What was that?"

Usopp quickly claps his hands. "Excellent shooting skills. You almost rival my own."

"Shut up."

Usopp quickly stands at attention. Two years have passed and she's still as scary as always. "Yes Ma'am."

Light laughter brings everyone's attention to Robin, who has been sitting on the swing with a book in her lap. She's been watching the whole thing since the boys started playing. She would've helped out if any of the boys fell into the water. "If we continue on this route then we'll end up leaving Zoro on that island."

Right. Zoro. They can't just leave him. Of course they can't, he's part of their crew, even though he sleeps more than helping around with the ship, he's their friend and it would be wrong to leave him.

_**The Little Island**_

Everyone is just staring at the island ahead of them. This is just a joke, right? He can't possibly be here, can he? How are they supposed to find him… here? The so called island is literally a giant patch of moss. Everything is covered in it. The trees. Rocks. Grass. Everything. How are they supposed to find him when he camouflages so well here?

"Well, uh…" Nami clears her throat trying to ignore the bizarreness of this whole thing, "—we can't celebrate his birthday if we don't find him, right?"

Sanji brings a hand to his mouth trying to silence his laughter but catches Franky's attention. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," the cook takes a few steps on the moss. "—he's just finally home."

"Sanji!" Nami exclaims while everyone else busts into a gut busting laugh. She can't deny that the harmless joke is funny but if Zoro was here then he would get really mad.

"And all of this time that you call him moss-head I thought it was just a figure of speech." Chopper says while jumping on Luffy's shoulder.

Luffy jumps down from the ship and stretches his arm high. "Let's find Mr. Moss-head and congratulate him for coming home!"

"Yeah!" Usopp, Franky, Chopper and Sanji agree while the first two jump down from the ship while laughing.

_**2 Hours Later**_

"Ugh." Usopp groans while he sits down on a big bolder. "This place is only four times the size of Thousand Sunny. Why can't we find him?"

Chopper falls on the grass. "Do you think that he went over the island when Luffy sent him flying?"

"Nuh-uh. There was a puff of smoke when he landed."

Sanji lights his fifth cigarette. "There's no way that we can find him here. It's like trying to find a bloody needle in a haystack."

"Zoro!" Luffy flops down and grabs his stomach before lying on his back. "I'm hungry! Come out so I can eat something!"

"Oi, if it were that easy then he would've heard us calling him the first ten minutes we were here." Franky says as he takes a seat against a nearby tree.

Usopp lowers his head and sighs. "We're not getting anywhere by sitting down."

"But we checked this place at least seven times already and there's still no sign of Mr. Moss-head." Chopper says, turning over to lay on his stomach.

Luffy stretches his arms to the side and feels something soft before turning his to look at it. "Huh?"

A yawn escapes Zoro's mouth and he stretches his arms before sitting up, rubbing his eyes. The first thing that he sees is Luffy laying on the ground by him. "Oh hey, you took a nap too?"

A big smile goes on Luffy's face as he turns on his stomach. "Nope, we were looking for Mr. Moss-head."

"Mr. Moss-head, huh? That's a stupid name." Another yawn leaves his mouth. "Did you find him?"

Franky turns his head to look at his captain. "Oi, Luffy, who're you talking to?"

"Hmm?" Said male turns to look at Franky before he gets up. "Zoro."

"Don't play around, idiot. I'm not in the mood." Sanji says as he dusts the dry moss from his pants. "We gotta find that stupid moss-head."

"But—"

Zoro gets up and stretches one more time. "You guys still didn't find that Mr. Moss-head guy?"

Chopper, Sanji, Franky, and Usopp just look at Zoro with blank expressions on their faces. "Eh?"

…

…

…

"_**EH?!**_"

Both Zoro and Luffy rub their ears, trying to stop the ringing before looking at the other four. "What?"

Sanji walks towards Zoro with his hands balled into a fist. "Where the hell were you all this time?"

Zoro sees the irritated look on the blonde's face. "What are you talking about? You're looking for that Mr. Moss-head man, right?"

"And who is the only person that I call moss-head, dumbass?"

"OI!"

Instead of continuing this argument Sanji just lets out a sigh turns on his heels, heading back to the ship. "Just hurry up and get back to the ship so I can debate if I should make you anything to eat or not."

Franky, Usopp, and Chopper all follow in suite, mumbling that this whole day has been crazy while Luffy waits around for him first-mate before they start walking.

"Zoro."

"Yeah?"

"Sorry for sending you flying here." Well, it's better to get this over with right now then later.

"At least that explains it."

Luffy turns to look at his friend. "You're not mad?"

Zoro rubs his right eye again. "I was but I was too tired to even care. Funny enough this place is really comfortable to sleep on."

Luffy looks around and laughs a little. "Yeah, it looks like it would be."

"Was it that hard to find me?"

"Well your hair matches this place a lot."

"Pft, stupid cook." Zoro mutters.

They continue to walk without realizing that the ship is the other direction.

Once Sanji and the others are on the ship Franky heads to the helm, leaving the island. They spent way too much time away from their next destination, wherever that is.

"So, you guys found him?" Nami asks without looking up from her map.

"Yeah. He was camouflaging really well." Chopper says heading up the stairs.

"I can't believe that he got sent to that island." Nami says rubbing her head.

"It's really quiet since they've been back." Robin notes to Nami who nods her head.

"Yeah, it's nice for a change."

A few seconds pass before Brook looks around the deck.

"What's wrong Brook?"

"I can't find Luffy-san or Zoro-san anywhere."

Everyone stops moving and it takes a few seconds to realize that neither their captain nor first-mate had actually came aboard. That means those two morons are still on the giant patch of moss. Which means that they have to go back and—

"SON OF A—"

And so that's my birthday gift to Sleep-Train. He got to train and he got a few hours of sleep.

Until next time, take care of yourself.

~Le. Jester. Vixen.


End file.
